


bad luck

by cupidhyun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, THE FULL SUMMARY IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, adding tags as I go, i really can only write angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidhyun/pseuds/cupidhyun
Summary: in which a boy with bad luck falls in love with his own moon and stars.





	bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> song: bad luck by khalid
> 
> “to the stars that listen and the dreams that are answered” — sarah j. maas

summary | description;

felix moves to the suburbs of seoul, on behalf of his father's' job promotion and other situations he’s soon to learn about, leaving behind his best friend since elementary. as he tries to adjust to the new scenery, he comes across the new neighborhood park that reminds him of the one he always visited back at home. there, he meets a boy named donghyuck that he believes is way too pure for this world and slowly learns that he’s battling some demons and is struggling to find his purpose. donghyuck later finds his true purpose while wishing on and counting his stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i’m starting a new au, and i plan on actually working on so ignore my other aus for the time being jsnsns
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is welcomed!
> 
> twitter: @cupidhyun


End file.
